High Wire
High Wire is a mission from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given by the Mendez Brothers to protagonist Victor Vance in Prawn Island, Vice City. Plot Victor Vance drops-by the Mendez mansion looking for more work. Armando Mendez is there and he's worrying about Victor. Armando explains that the cops have taken their coke and Diego tried suggesting to the police that the cocaine belonged to the Vance Crime Family and says he's got a paper showing Victor's involvement in it. Victor drives to the Junkyard in Little Haiti and takes a Maverick with a magnet. The first container of the cargo is around Viceport at the police impound, and after Victor lifts it up with the magnet, he drops it at the Escobar International Airport. The second and last container is being moved out to the police station in Little Havana by a big truck, Victor lifts it before it reaches the police station and drops it at the same place as the previous container. Suddenly when he drops the second container, Diego is in trouble and is being chased by the Bikers who are damaging his car and Victor has to save him before his car catches fire. Victor flies to Ocean Beach and picks up the car and as instructed, he drops it at the multi-storey car-park there. Script (Victor drops by the Mendez mansion, Armando Mendez, Victor Vance.) Armando Mendez: Whoa, thank God you're here. Victor Vance: What's going on? Armando Mendez: I've got some bad news, friend. You're in terrible trouble. Victor Vance: What? Armando Mendez: Diego is beside himself with worry. Victor Vance: Wait a minute, hold on. What are you talking about? Armando Mendez: The police got some of our merchandise. But it's you we're worried about. Victor Vance: Why? Armando Mendez: You see, we're utilitarians - the greatest good for the greatest number. And there are two of us, but only one of you. So Diego suggested we explain to the police that the cocaine was yours. Victor Vance: What... sarcastically Oh-ho-ho, oh, yeah, that's very thoughtful of you. Armando Mendez: And unfortunately, I have this paperwork showing your involvement in the project. Unless we could resolve this little distraction. Victor Vance: And how do you suggest we do that? Armando Mendez: You steal the cocaine back for us. It's been impounded. You must steal it before they take it back to the police station. Thank you, Vic. I do so enjoy our conversations. I find you very inspiring. Victor Vance: Thanks. Here we go again. Armando Mendez: Have fun! (Victor, Diego at the Junkyard.) Diego: There are some cargo containers at the police impound. Our coke is hidden inside them, all mixed up amongst the other cargo. Victor Vance: Don't worry. I'll get them out of there. Diego: Muy Bien. I'll be in touch. (Victor picks up the cargo container at the police impound.) Diego (on radio): Senor, take the containers to the drop-off point. (Victor drops the container, Diego on the radio.) Diego: Caray! The cops are moving the last container. Get it back! Vamos! (Victor lifts the last container. Diego on the radio.) Diego: I can't believe you did it! Senor, it's been a pleasure watching your work. Adios. (Victor drops the container at the drop off point. Diego on the radio.) Diego: Senor! Senor! Please, help me! The Bikers are after me! I can't get away! Oh, Madre dios! (Victor reaches the east island. Diego on the radio.) Diego: Come quick! Help me! Please, senor! (Victor lifts the car with the magnet, Victor, Diego.) Diego: Thank you, senor! You're incredible! Victor Vance: No problem. Where do you want me to drop you off? Diego: laughs Oh, please, don't drop me, senor! laughs Take me to the car park. Gracias! (Victor drops off Diego's car at the car-park.) Diego: Gracias, senor! That was fantastic! Adios! Trivia *Many people may confuse the Diego in this mission with Diego Mendez one of the leaders of the Mendez Cartel. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $1,500 and the unlocking of Burning Bridges. Extra Link *High Wire mission on YouTube by GTAmissions (1 of 2) - PlayStation 2 version. *High Wire mission on YouTube by GTAmissions (2 of 2) - PlayStation 2 version. Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories